Resplandor dorado
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Porque eso había sido entonces Minato para ella, un resplandor dorado, un rayo amarillo de luz, que había aparecido en medio de la oscuridad, de la resignación, cuando finalmente había pensado que nadie más la buscaría. Minato&Kushina.
1. Como un sol

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

1/2 - Número de capítulo en relación al total.

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, aunque dije que "Feliz" sería mi primer, último y único MinaKushi, terminé escribiendo ésto de todas formas. En primer lugar, porque la idea no me abandonaba y no podía retomar mis otros proyectos debido a eso. Y, en segundo, porque quería mejorar un poco mi aporte a esta pareja, dado que me fue dicho, y con razón, que mi previo One-shot era algo redundante sobre las escenas del anime/manga y quise mejorar eso. Lo cual espero haber logrado en éste Two-shot. Respecto a los ojos de Kushina, descubrí que es todo un dilema, ya que en algunos lugares la dibujan con ojos verdes (esto al parecer no tiene fundamento), en su primera aparición en el anime tenía ojos violetas (como me señalaron) y en los siguientes se los hicieron azules (según leí, corregidos ya de las previas apariciones, pero, quién sabe), así que me quedé con esto último (aunque personalmente también me gustaban más los violetas =S).

En fin, quería decirles **gracias**, en primer lugar, **a todos los lectores**. En segundo, a quienes me dejaron reviews en mi otro One-shot y fueron quienes me dieron ánimos para volver a escribir de ésta parejita (a **Lucia991**, **Isi-san**, **Tsukimine12** y **Nizu**). Y, en tercero, si los hay (expresión de deseo =D), a quienes se tomen la molesta de hacerme saber qué les pareció ésta nueva breve historia y a ayudarme a mejorar, lo cual me encantaría. Desde ya, **muchísimas gracias**. A todos, por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Y, sin más, los dejo para leer, solo para molestarlos una última vez y decirles que actualizaré (como es mi costumbre) **un capítulo por día (!)**. Y, dado que son dos, al día siguiente tendrán el final. ¡Nos vemos y besitos! (y disculpen la extensión de la N/A).

* * *

><p><strong>Resplandor dorado<strong>

* * *

><p>I<p>

"Como un sol"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Así que...?" "No quería perderte"<em>

Kushina bufó, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando con fastidio un mechón de cabello rojo que continuaba sosteniendo entre sus dedos delante de sus ojos. Sin poder evitar recordar una y otra y otra vez las palabras que Minato había pronunciado entonces, cuatro años atrás, y que aún entonces continuaban descolocándola completamente. _Tu cabello es hermoso, así que me di cuenta de inmediato. _

Infló las mejillas, torciendo el gesto —¡Ese idiota-dattebane! —molesta.

Había ido hasta allí, hasta los confines del país del Fuego, solo, sin refuerzos y siendo únicamente un genin, para salvarla a ella. _¿Estás herida? He venido a salvarte. _Había llegado a tiempo inclusive, y había dicho todas esas tonterías haciéndose el héroe y demás idioteces y había logrado inclusive que empezara a gustarle su cabello, duro y grueso como un hilo y rojo vibrante, dado que había dicho que lo consideraba hermoso y nadie, nunca antes, había dicho algo así de su cabello. Así que había sido inmediato. Lo había visto allí, iluminado única y tenuemente a la luz de la luna, y su corazón se había salteado un latido. En ese momento, Minato le había parecido un gran ninja ante sus ojos, en vez del enclenque rubio y raro y con facciones demasiado delicadas que había visto en la academia. Uno que definitivamente podría alcanzar la posición de Hokage, si seguía trabajando duro como sabía lo estaba haciendo.

Y, por alguna razón, había querido imaginárselo. A Minato, como Hokage. Sonriendo esa gran y amplia y sincera y brillante sonrisa suya que aún entonces, cuatro años después, continuaba cegándola. Como un sol, como el brillante cabello amarillo despuntado que adornaba su rostro. Como un sol que no podía mirar directamente, porque Minato era demasiado brillante y demasiado resplandeciente y hacerlo resultaría demasiado doloroso para sus ojos, y aún así uno que no podía dejar de mirar tampoco. Porque eso había sido entonces Minato para ella, un resplandor dorado, un rayo amarillo de luz, que había aparecido en medio de la oscuridad, de la resignación, cuando finalmente había pensado que nadie más la buscaría –porque ella era una forastera y una forastera jamás sería tomada en consideración por el resto-, cuando había perdido las esperanzas, había aparecido para salvarla y tenderle una mano y decirle que todo estaba bien ya. Que ella estaría bien ya. Pero, por encima de todo, para decirle que, para él, ella no era una forastera. _¿Por qué dices eso? Vives en la aldea de la Hoja, así que eres una de nosotros. _No era una extraña, una intrusa, como todos la llamaban. No, ella pertenecía también, allí, en Konoha, con todos ellos, con él.

Sin embargo, eso era _todo,_ y lo único, que había obtenido desde entonces. Después de todos esos años. Y ambos habían crecido. _Ella_ había crecido (aunque no necesariamente cambiado mucho por ello). Se había convertido en la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi también y en una chuunin de la aldea de la Hoja. Y todo lo que tenía era _"Tu cabello es hermoso"_ y el estúpido _"no quería perderte" _que continuaba repitiendo en su cabeza de vez en cuando para ver si cobraban alguna especie de sentido. No lo hacían, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, Kushina nunca había sido del tipo intelectual (a diferencia de Nara Shikaku que siempre se había destacado en eso, incluso desde la academia, o Uchiha Fugaku) y ciertamente nunca había sido muy diestra para resolver situaciones que no requirieran del uso de sus puños. No, Kushina siempre era y había sido del tipo de arrojarse de cabeza a las distintas situaciones con nada más que su más pura determinación y fuerza física. Siempre saltando sin detenerse a pensar pero más que lista para actuar y defender con sus puños y fuerza de voluntad lo que creía que merecía ser defendido o protegido. Y así lo hacía.

Lo cual, en retrospectiva, le había causado más que algún que otro problema. Especialmente en la academia y con sus compañeros de clases y con su sensei. Sin embargo, Kushina siempre había sido así. Quizá demasiado hiperactiva y algo sobreexcitada en sus reacciones, la mayoría de las cuales siempre terminaban saliendo de forma errónea y no como había querido. Cuando no, terminaban saliendo como si se tratara de una explosión o una combustión espontánea, habiéndole ganado el quizá más que bien merecido y apropiado apodo de "El Habanero al rojo vivo". Kushina lo había tomado, como todo, y probado una y otra y otra vez cuán apropiado le era a su persona hasta que finalmente todos habían comprendido que era mejor apartarse de su camino. Y eso había hecho, logrado que todos dejaran de llamarla Tomate y burlarse de su cabello y de su sueño. Y tan bien lo había logrado que se había quedado _sola_. Nadie le hablaba, por aquel entonces, porque todos le temían y preferían mantenerse completamente alejados de su camino. Y debería haber estado feliz, recordó haber pensado, feliz porque ya nadie tiraba de su cabello y se reía de ella, pero no lo había estado.

La _soledad_, había descubierto -el no ser necesitado por nadie, el no ser tomado en cuenta por nadie-, era abismalmente peor (algo que evidentemente había empeorado cuando el Kyuubi había sido sellado en su interior). Así que no, había decidido, no estaba contenta. No era lo que Kushina había querido. Todo lo que había querido era dar una buena primera impresión. Por eso había dicho aquello de convertirse en Hokage, por eso había afirmado que alcanzaría la posición como la primera mujer Hokage de la aldea. Para que todos la reconocieran y aceptaran. Pero en su lugar, se habían burlado y la habían llamado Tomate y posteriormente ignorado como si ni siquiera existiera. Como si su mera existencia fuera una molestia para el resto. Una que era preferible que fuera ignorada. Y así habían hecho con ella, ignorarla completamente.

Suspirando, había abandonado el aula y salido al jardín, donde el resto de los niños jugaban y conversaban animados. Riendo y compartiendo sus respectivos bento seguramente hechos con amor por sus padres. Ella, en cambio, no tenía a nadie allí, en Konoha. Nadie que la esperara con la comida caliente y preparada y nadie que preparara un bento para ella antes de marcharse a la academia. Así que Kushina había debido aprender a cocinar por sí misma. No era demasiado buena, no aún, pero estaba determinada a mejorar y a aprender a cocinar ramen casero. Mientras tanto, debía conformarse con el ramen instantáneo de la tienda. Bufó, tomando asiento en la hierba y abriendo su ramen instantáneo sobre su regazo. _Ni modo... _Una vez el vapor abandonó el pequeño recipiente plástico, Kushina chocó las palmas, exclamó "Itadakimasu" y separó los palillos, hundiéndolos rápida y prontamente en el interior del pote. Sorbiendo los fideos, observó a su alrededor. Comer sola no era ni remotamente similar a comer acompañado, dado que todos sonreían y todo lo que ella hacía era atiborrar furiosa su boca de comida. Sin embargo, no era como si tuviera demasiada opción tampoco. Nadie quería acercársele. _¡Cómo si los necesitara-dattebane! _Así que simplemente continuó sorbiendo y tragando hasta que no quedó nada en el pote.

Molesta, aplastó el recipiente vacío en el interior de su puño y se puso de pie. Arrojándolo igualmente enfadada lejos. Era culpa de _ellos_, de todas maneras. Ella había querido ser amable, dar una buena primera impresión. Y, sin embargo, todo lo que había recibido habían sido burlas y risas y niños molestos tironeándole del cabello y ella había tenido que reaccionar. Simplemente porque la habían hecho enfadar. Sacudiéndose los pantalones, se dirigió al columpio, lista para empezar de nuevo y pedirlo a amablemente. No obstante, cuando se acercó a éste, el niño que estaba ocupándolo dejó de mecerse y la observó con horror por unos segundos. Luego, sin más, saltó del columpio y se fue corriendo y gritando —¡Aaahh! ¡Que alguien me salve del Habanero al rojo vivo!

Kushina frunció el entrecejo y suspiró, viéndolo correr por un instante –y viendo a todos observarla como si fuera un monstruo- y luego ocupando el columpio vacío. No que pudiera hacer algo ya, de todas maneras. De intentar acercarse al niño para explicarle que no había tenido intenciones de golpearlo, éste seguramente saldría corriendo una vez más. Y así sucesivamente. Lo sabía, porque lo había intentado. De hecho, había hecho muchos esfuerzos para caer bien a los habitantes de Konoha. Se había esforzado ardua y duramente para ser aceptada. Y, sin embargo, éstos insistían en continuar rechazándola o simplemente fingiendo que no existía. Una _forastera_, eso era lo que era, para ellos. Alguien que no pertenecía, que no tenía un lugar en el cual encajar, que no tenía un lugar al que regresar. Y lo era, en cierta forma, dado que su aldea había sido destruida y de ésta no quedaba ya nada.

Y, para empeorar las cosas –tomó ceñuda un mechón de su cabellera y lo observó-, tenía ese horrible cabello rojo y duro como un hilo que la hacía lucir tonta y rara y no agradable en absoluto. Los demás lo odiaban y con razón, Kushina también lo odiaba, había decidido mucho tiempo atrás. Era raro y feo y todo lo que un cabello no debería ser. Especialmente el de una kunoichi. No, un cabello debería ser como el de Mikoto; negro, largo, lacio y brillante y bonito. Cayendo en cascada delicadamente a ambos lados de su rostro como si fuera únicamente apropiado. O como el de Yoshino que, aunque no tan bonito y brillante como el de Mikoto, lucía delicado, sano y de un agradable color marrón chocolate, de un agradable color _normal_. Demonios, inclusive el chico Yamanaka, Inoichi (que siempre andaba juntándose con el holgazán de Shukaku y el chico Akimichi de "huesos grandes" –como él mismo solía designarse-, Chouza), tenía mejor cabello que el de ella. Largo y lacio y dorado pálido y bonito. Y era un niño. Corrección, inclusive todos tenían mejor cabello que ella. En cambio, Kushina había sido "bendecida" con algo que la hacía lucir como la fruta que tan poco le gustaba en su comida: el tomate.

Infló las mejillas, volviendo a observar su cabello. _Feo, horrible. _Era lo único que venía a su mente cada vez que lo veía. Y, si pudiera, haría algo al respecto. Entonces, recordó algo. _¡Eso es-dattebane!_ Lo tenía, decidió, descendiendo del columpio de un saltito y cerrando uno de sus puños en alto. Se desharía del cabello que tanto odiaba. Si el desagrado hacia su persona era proporcional a la cantidad de cabello rojo que tenía, entonces reduciría ese cabello rojo para hacer que los demás la reconocieran y aceptaran. O, al menos, hacer que la ignoraran un poco menos. De todas maneras, odiaba su cabello y no podía importarle menos el cortárselo. De hecho, se sentiría mejor si no tuviera esa espesa mata de rojo detrás de sus hombros. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era algo con que llevar a cabo su plan, y justamente había visto a su sensei guardar un kunai en el cuarto de provisiones de la academia ese mismo día. Si, eso haría. Decidió.

Caminando de regreso al interior de la academia lo más discretamente posible; lo cual no era demasiado, dado que su cabello rojo llamaba la atención de todo aquel que mirara siquiera remotamente en su dirección; ingresó al edificio y caminó a hurtadillas hasta el pequeño cuartito en cuestión. Habiéndose asegurado, previamente, de que ningún adulto o sensei estuviera a la vista. No lo había. No obstante, falló en notar que alguien más la seguía con curiosidad, unos pasos más atrás, caminando aún más sigilosamente que ella (sigilosamente como un ninja ya graduado de la academia haría y no un mero estudiante). Así que continuó con su plan como si no hubiera ni fuera a haber testigos algunos de su travesura. No importaba demasiado si era descubierta, de todas maneras. Al menos no para ella, dado que ya había sido descubierta haciendo travesuras y golpeando a niños tantas veces por sus sensei que inclusive éstos no sabían ya qué hacer con ella. Y, por ende, la ignoraban como el resto. _Porque soy una forastera..._

Estirándose, dado que el pomo estaba alto, intentó abrir la puerta. Sólo para comprobar, sin demasiada sorpresa, que estaba cerrada. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se cruzó de brazos. Ya había llegado hasta allí, tomado la determinación de cortar su feo cabello y una puerta no la detendría. No. Kushina no se rendía fácilmente. Corrección. Kushina nunca se rendía, punto. Nunca retiraba sus palabras. Y ésta vez no sería la excepción. Así tuviera que abrirse camino a los puños o a los cabezazos, lo haría. _Una estúpida puerta no me detendrá-ttebane, ¡ya verán! _Descruzando los brazos, hizo crujir sus nudillos y exclamó —¡Ah! —golpeando con el puño desnudo la puerta. Ésta crujió, vibró y permaneció inmóvil.

Jadeando, Kushina la golpeó con su otro puño —¡No... —y con el otro— me... —y con el otro— detendré... —sintiéndola crujir más y más contra sus nudillos—hasta... que... —los cuales empezaron a dolerle y a tornarse rojos como su mismo cabello— te... hayas... —aún así, siguió— roto... —una y otra vez— dattebane...! —hasta que logró abrir un agujero en la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo, se deslizó furtivamente al interior, admirando con curiosidad todo el arsenal y la cantidad de cosas almacenadas en el interior. Había cientos de kunai y shuriken normales. También, había un shuriken más grande y cientos de pergaminos. Sin embargo, no era para admirar las cosas que sus sensei guardaban por lo que estaba allí. Haciendo a un lado su curiosidad, tomó un kunai común y corriente, el primero que estuvo a la alcance de su mano, y lo observó. Viendo brillar el filo por el tenue resplandor de luz que ingresaba del exterior. Sonriendo, salió del cuarto. Finalmente lo había logrado, lo lograría. Deshacerse del cabello que tanto odiaba. En poco tiempo, en pocos minutos, ya no tendría todo ese cabello rojo cayendo por su nuca de forma antiestética. En poco tiempo dejaría de ser el Tomate o el Habanero al rojo vivo del que todos huían. Tomando su cabello, lo alzó y lo estiró hacia atrás, tirante. Luego, sin siquiera titubear, colocó el filo del kunai bajo los largos mechones, a la altura de la nuca. Lo haría.

No obstante, una voz calma y suave la detuvo de realizar el corte que la libraría de toda aquella mata de pelo —No deberías hacer eso.

Tensándose, Kushina apretó aún más sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura del kunai. ¿Acaso había sido descubierta? Pero, ¿cuándo? Después de todo, estaba segura de no haber sentido a nadie siguiéndola. De hecho, se había cerciorado previamente de que nadie estuviera viéndola. Volteándose, se enfrentó a su interlocutor. Solo para descubrir, con fastidio (y cierto alivio también, al ver que no era su sensei), que se trataba del chico enclenque y de aspecto aniñado y algo femenino que había proclamado querer convertirse en Hokage también. Bajando el kunai, pero aferrándolo fuertemente en el interior de su mano, frunció el entrecejo —¡¿Qué te importa-ttebane? No es asunto tuyo, porque soy una forastera —echándole en cara lo que le había echado en cara ya en una ocasión. Y aún lo sostenía, que seguramente él creía lo mismo que el resto, y por esa razón no la ayudaba. Como el resto._ Nadie _la ayudaba.

Minato separó los labios para hablar —No...

En realidad, había querido decirle que no debería hacerlo porque su cabello era demasiado bonito y le gustaba largo tal y como lo conservaba. Sin embargo, Kushina, impaciente como siempre, lo detuvo antes de poder decir algo más.

—¿Me acusarás con Hiroto-sensei, ¿verdad? Y te burlarás de mi-dattebane —lo acusó, no realmente preguntándolo.

No era como si hubiera otra respuesta posible. Seguramente lo haría, porque ella era una forastera robando kunais de Konoha, el lugar al que no pertenecía. Estaba cansada, realmente, de ser completamente ignorada por los habitantes o de que se burlaran de ella, pero si querían tratarla así, entonces ella continuaría golpeando a todo aquel que la llamara tomate o forastera o que la mirada con _esos_ ojos.

Minato permaneció calmo y, con la misma suavidad, negó con la cabeza y dijo —¿Por qué lo haría?

Kushina detuvo su ira, perdiendo el color rojo furioso de sus mejillas infladas al instante. Torció el gesto, desconcertada, y finalmente curvó los labios hacia abajo y bajó la mirada, dejando caer el kunai al suelo —Porque... soy una forastera... y tengo el cabello raro...

—Tu cabello-

La pelirroja cerró ambas manos en puños, lista para arremeter contra el enclenque si osaba siquiera decir algo malo de su cabello. No obstante, tal cosa no pasó, dado que la llegada de su sensei detuvo tanto las palabras del raro niño rubio con rostro de niña como la respuesta física que Kushina había preparado en caso de ser insultada.

—¿Kushina, qué pasó aquí? Hokage-sama estará disgustado de oír que otra vez estuviste haciendo de las tuyas —demandó saber, cruzándose de brazos.

Kushina bajó la mirada, ocultando su rostro y sus ojos tras su cabello. Ahí estaba, otra vez, la certeza de que era ella la que había hecho algo mal. La certeza de que era ella la causa de aquello y de todos los males y travesuras que ocurrían en Konoha. Inclusive cuando en ocasiones no tenía nada que ver con los sucesos. Como la última vez, cuando habían creído que había sido ella la que había pintado los rostros de los Hokages, cuando en realidad no lo había sido, y la habían amonestado por ello y obligado a pasar toda la tarde limpiándolos con sus propias manos y tan solo un cepillo y una cubeta. No que importara, dado que en venganza Kushina había vuelto a pintarlos en el instante en que los habían limpiado, aún cuando la hubieran obligado a limpiarlos todos de nuevo una vez más. Había valido la pena.

La voz suave y calma pero segura del rubio detuvo las cavilaciones de la pelirroja —Fui yo sensei, quería practicar mi puntería con kunais y no tenía uno...

Sorprendida, alzó la mirada al niño rubio, el cual permanecía observando al sensei de ambos con la misma mirada serena y neutral. Sin siquiera una mueca o una señal de que estuviera mintiendo. Hiroto-sensei la miró a ella, a sus nudillos, y luego al rubio y frunció el entrecejo. Era evidente que Minato estaba mintiendo dado que, no solo no parecía propio de él –y su intachable conducta perfecta junto con sus intachables calificaciones perfectas- sino que había moretones y sangre en los nudillos de Kushina, prueba irrefutable de que era ella quien había agujereado la puerta y no Minato, cuyas manos permanecían sanas y salvas y en perfecto estado. Aún así, no podía desestimar la confesión del rubio, así como no podía ignorar la sangre en los nudillos de Kushina. Si así era como querían que fueran las cosas, así serían.

—Los dos se quedarán después de clases —anunció, con severidad, tomando nota mental para su informe. Tenía que notificar a Hokage-sama, tal y como le había sido ordenado.

Kushina frunció el entrecejo —¡¿Eeehhh? —no era que le importara o que tuviera que hacer algo mejor, no realmente. Dado que no había nadie esperando por ella en casa y nadie aguardando en ningún lado. Sin embargo, no quería quedarse en la academia tampoco. Menos aún atrapada con el niño ese.

Mientras que Minato solo asintió —Si, sensei —sin siquiera dedicar otra mirada a Kushina. Y de hecho, notó ella, no volvió a hacerlo en todo el día. Mirarla, eso era. Ni siquiera cuando llevaban horas ya en el aula vacía, escribiendo una y otra y otra vez que "los kunai no son juguetes" en un largo y eterno pergamino hasta que los dedos empezaron a dolerles y el sol empezaba a caer afuera del aula, llenando de un cálido tono anaranjado hasta el último rincón de la habitación. Minato en una esquina y Kushina en otra.

La pelirroja, en cambio, no dejó de ojearlo de vez en cuando en toda la tarde, viendo como continuaba escribiendo una y otra vez lo mismo sin manifestar el menor cansancio o el menor resentimiento por haber sido forzado a aquel tedioso castigo. Kushina, por su parte, lo estaba odiando; especialmente porque los nudillos continuaban doliéndole de cuando había agujereado la puerta con sus puños, haciendo casi imposible que escribiera rápida y fluidamente. Su caligrafía no era precisamente bonita y prolija tampoco. Con curiosidad, se puso de pie e intentó ver por encima del hombro del niño. Frunció el entrecejo. ¡Tenía caligrafía delicada y minuciosa!

Infló las mejillas y se dejó caer una vez más en su asiento, cruzada de brazos —Escribes como una niña —¿acaso había algo que no hiciera bien? ¿Algo que sus sensei pudieran calificar de otra forma que no fuera excelente? Kushina estaba harta, harta de escuchar a sus sensei elogiar a aquel enclenque por sus notas y sus resultados en las prácticas de lanzamiento de kunai. _¡Ni que fuera tan bueno-dattebane!_

Minato, parpadeando curioso, tomó una de las puntas de su pergamino y tiró de ésta para examinar su pulcra caligrafía —¿Eso hago?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó, ahora más indignada. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba como debería, como los demás? ¿Por qué había dicho que había sido él, para empezar, cuando no lo había sido? No tenía sentido. Ella era una forastera, después de todo, ¿por qué había mentido?

Minato le dedicó una mirada sincera —¿Y cómo debería hacerlo? —genuinamente curioso por sus palabras.

Kushina frunció el entrecejo e infló las mejillas aún más frustrada. Estaba burlándose de ella, ¿verdad? No había otra explicación —Pues... Pues... Menos como una niña-ttebane.

—¿Y cómo lo haces tu? —inquirió, intentando ver el contenido del pergamino en el que la pelirroja llevaba horas escribiendo, igual que él.

Pero Kushina rápidamente enroscó el pergamino torpemente y lo escondió tras su espalda. Rostro enrojecido, mirada de enfado —¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

—Oh... Está bien —y, sin más, se volvió a su pergamino en el cual continuó escribiendo "los kunai no son juguetes" una y otra vez.

Ella, en cambio, volvió a sentarse en su asiento e intentó alisar su pergamino algo abollado. Su caligrafía era horrible, definitivamente. Y el niño enclenque rubio debía saberlo seguramente, por eso le había dicho aquello, para burlarse de ella. _Como todos-ttebane..._ Aún así, no lo entendía. ¿Por qué había dicho que había sido él? ¿Por qué había mentido para protegerla? No que hubiera funcionado, por supuesto, ni que hubiera funcionado en algún otro momento. Pero no lo entendía. Suspiró, mirando en su dirección una vez más. Quizá solo era tonto... Definitivamente lo parecía un poco... No había forma que alguien así pudiera convertirse en Hokage. No antes que ella.

Entones, él miró en dirección de ella, en el preciso instante en que Kushina había estado mirándolo a él, y la pelirroja rápidamente dio vuelta la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en la hoja delante suyo, sumamente quieta. Minato habló, voz calma —Deberías hacer que te revisen esos nudillos...

—¡Y tú deberías meterte en tus asuntos-dattebane! —retrucó, agarrando su lápiz y empezando a escribir furiosamente, arañando violentamente el papel, ojos clavados una vez más en el papel. No lo entendía realmente. Pero el no entenderlo empezaba a molestarle aún más. Después de todo, estaba convencida de que se estaba burlando de ella de una forma u otra –como todo el mundo hacía-, solo que no podía darse cuenta cómo. Y eso la irritaba aún más. El niño enclenque rubio intentaba pasarse de listo. Estaba segura.

Cuando Hiroto-sensei volvió, media hora después, y les dijo que podían marcharse, Minato solo asintió, entregó su pergamino al hombre y se despidió amablemente de él hasta el día siguiente. Molesta, Kushina dejó su pergamino agujereada (dado que en su entusiasmo y frenesí por escribir rápidamente había terminado haciendo demasiada fuerza y rasgando el papel) y salió apresuradamente tras Minato, frente al cual se detuvo, señalándolo con el dedo índice. El rubio se detuvo, observándola perplejo —No te creas que con esto me ganaste o que te debo. Ya verás, ¡me convertiré en Hokage antes que tú-ttebane! ¡Y todos tendrán que reconocerme!

Para su sorpresa, Minato no se había echado a reír como lo había hecho el resto, ni se había burlado de su sueño así como no había acotado nada gracioso a éste. En su lugar, simplemente le había sonreído, amplia y genuinamente, y dicho —Si. Esfuérzate —enfureciéndola aún más.

Se estaba burlando de ella, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? Kushina apretó los dientes, aún apuntándolo con su dedo índice. Éste último empezando a temblar de la furia contenida. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía? Su rostro enrojeció —Lo digo enserio-dattebane, ¡ya veras! —y, sin más, había empezado a correr molesta, lejos del enclenque rubio que tanto la enervaba. Su _largo_ cabello, aún largo cabello a pesar de su intento de deshacerse de éste, ondeando tras de ella. Todo era culpa de él, había pensado. Si no se hubiera entrometido, si no hubiera aparecido, ahora no tendría ese cabello feo flameando a sus espaldas.

Kushina sonrió, recordando todo esto. Minato la había ayudado, incluso entonces, solo que ella había estado muy enfurruñada y muy herida y se había sentido muy sola para notarlo. Entonces, había creído que Minato se había estado burlando de ella. Por una simple razón, _todos_ se burlaban de ella, por aquel entonces. Lo que le recordaba... Que el muy cabeza hueca le había dicho todas esas tonterías que Kushina no podía descifrar, dado que Minato no había vuelto a hacer un comentario de ese estilo al respecto. Y ella no sabía qué interpretar. No a sus diecisiete años de edad. Kushina sabía, sin embargo, que amaba a Minato. Desde ese día lo había hecho. Solo que... no sabía qué hacer al respecto —¡Ahhh! ¡El muy tonto-dattebane! —no cuando él continuaba actuando como siempre. Calmo y afable y agradable con ella y todo el mundo por igual. Así era Minato, después de todo, por lo que a Kushina no le sorprendería que se convirtiera en un Hokage ampliamente amado, sino el más amado de todo Konoha. Eso no significaba, por otro lado, que no le desesperara y quisiera golpearlo en ocasiones. Como en aquel preciso momento.

Bufando, se detuvo en seco al ver que había arribado al campo de entrenamiento que Minato usualmente usaba para entrenar con Jiraiya-sensei. ¿Cómo había llegado allí ó por qué? No tenía idea. Sin embargo, de una forma u otra lo había hecho. Y, para su sorpresa, Minato se encontraba allí también, acostado boca arriba sobre la hierba con un brazo a modo de almohada bajo su cabeza y con la otra mano libre arrojando un kunai al aire y atrapándolo al caer y haciéndolo girar distraídamente entre sus dedos, ojos completamente cerrados. Su semblante, como usualmente, dejaba entrever calma y serenidad. Aunque había, también, una pequeña arruga en su entrecejo. Minato, concluyó Kushina, estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Sonriendo maliciosamente para sí, decidió jugarle una broma y asustarlo apareciéndole de sorpresa. Ya que, al parecer, el rubio no se había percatado de su presencia. _¡¿Qué clase de ninja es-dattebane?_

Caminando lo más silenciosamente posible hasta donde estaba el rubio, atravesando el pequeño campo de entrenamiento, se detuvo de pie junto a éste. Inclinándose con curiosidad sobre él, lista para asustarlo. No obstante, se detuvo en seco al ver la expresión contrariada del rubio y la forma en que sus agraciadas y usualmente calmas facciones se contorsionaban suavemente en una mueca de contrariedad. Su despuntado y brillante cabello amarillo enmarcando su rostro. La sonrisa maliciosa de Kushina se suavizó en una sonrisa suave. Era agradable, verlo de esa forma. Y aunque se lo negaba constantemente, tenía que darle la razón a Mikoto: Minato sí había crecido para convertirse en una persona atractiva (los centenares de kunoichi que pululaban a su alrededor siendo prueba más que fehaciente de ello, aunque el rubio era sumamente modesto al respecto). Sin embargo, aquello era algo que se rehusaba a admitir en voz alta. Especialmente porque, recordó, aún estaba enfadada con él por decir todas esas idioteces todos esos años atrás y luego no decir nada más. Y, además, porque Kushina era y siempre había sido del tipo orgullosa.

Cuando Minato volvió a arrojar el kunai al aire, ojos completamente cerrados, en un gesto distraído, Kushina vio una brecha. Sonriendo, lo atrapó a pleno vuelo y lo hizo girar en su dedo, aguardando a que dejara de girar y sosteniéndolo con el dedo índice por la argolla al final de la empuñadura, mientras que mantuvo su otra mano en la cadera. En su rostro se dibujó una amplia y pícara sonrisa, dientes blancos descubiertos y todo. Mientras que su largo cabello carmesí caía hasta prácticamente llover sobre el rostro de Minato, pero sin realmente hacerlo, sin realmente tocarlo, dado que el largo terminaba a duras penas más arriba. En silencio, aguardó hasta que el rubio se percatara de que el kunai no volvía a caer y abriera los ojos. Lo cual no se demoró demasiado.

Al verlo parpadear ligeramente desconcertado, se acuclilló a su lado y se volvió a inclinar sobre él, sobre su rostro, su cabello rojo ahora cayendo a ambos lados del rostro de Minato y continuando hasta descansar contra la hierba. Kushina sonrió. Y Minato se sentó súbitamente, haciendo que la pelirroja tuviera que retroceder su rostro de encima del de él rápidamente para evitar que la golpeara con la cabeza al levantarse —K-Kushina —exclamó Minato, sorprendido. Y... ¿algo tenso? Una pequeña gota de sudor cayendo por el costado de su rostro.

Kushina frunció el entrecejo. Quizá estaba enfermo o incubando algo. Después de todo, su última y más reciente misión había sido en Amegakure. Y allí llovía mucho. Además, no era propio del "discípulo favorito del gran sannin Jiraiya-sensei" que no se percatara de que alguien se había acercado a él sigilosamente. No, usualmente anoticiaba cualquier atacante a más de un kilómetro de distancia con tan solo un mero análisis. Y ella no era más que una chuunin, después de todo —¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo-dattebane? —apoyando su mano en la frente del rubio—. Quizá debas ir a ver a Tsunade-sensei.

Torciendo el gesto, Minato desvió el rostro a un lado (en la dirección opuesta en que se encontraba Kushina) y, con suavidad, tomó la mano de la pelirroja y la removió de su frente —No estoy enfermo —voz baja, calma.

Kushina, inflando las mejillas, se dejó caer en la hierba, sentada, y se cruzó de brazos. Su largo cabello –cada vez más largo, notó Minato-, cayendo por su espalda y enrollándose delicadamente en la hierba —¿Sabes? Así no llegarás nunca a Hokage, si dejas que te sorprendan con la guardia baja de esa forma.

Minato se abstuvo de decir que, de una forma u otra, ella siempre lo sorprendía con la guardia baja. Ya fuera por su errático e impetuoso comportamiento y la forma en que éste cambiaba tan rápida y espontáneamente –como una flama que ondea y crece y mengua con el viento-, o simplemente con su mera presencia. Kushina lo desconcertaba. Y, lo peor, era que le agradaba eso de ella. Kushina le agradaba.

Sonrió, cerrando los ojos —Entonces tendré que esforzarme más. O mi rival para ser Hokage se me adelantará —tono de voz suave y calmo, como era propio de él.

Kushina desvió la mirada a un lado, brazos aún cruzados, curvando los labios hacia abajo —¡Ya no me importa ser Hokage-dattebane! —después de todo, solo había dicho eso para ser dar una buena impresión y ser aceptada y ahora que ya lo era, aceptada y reconocida, no tenía sentido continuar insistiendo con ello. Además, con el reconocimiento de Minato le bastaba. Él, en cambio, sí sería un día Hokage, un gran Hokage, de eso estaba segura. Aún cuando lo hubiera dudado en la academia.

Minato parpadeó —¿No?

—No. ¡Así que más te vale que lo logres-ttebane! —exclamó, sonriendo—. O de lo contrario te buscaré y patearé tu trasero.

Él sonrió también, asintiendo —Si. Me esforzaré. Porque sé que Kushina siempre cumple sus promesas.

Ante sus palabras, la pelirroja se sonrojó. Sin embargo, se recobró rápidamente —¡Claro que si, puedes apostarlo-dattebane!

—Si. Prometo que me convertiré en Hokage. Y te protegeré a ti y a toda la aldea.

Los ojos azules de Kushina se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro enrojeció violentamente una vez más, prácticamente igualando el rojo vibrante de su largo cabello carmesí. Bruscamente y, abochornada, se puso de pie. Señalándolo con su dedo índice —¡Yo no necesito que me protejas-ttebane! —¿qué se suponía que significaba eso?

Minato alzó la mirada a ella, sin dejar de sonreír esa calma y amable sonrisa que ponía tan nerviosa a Kushina —Lo sé. Porque eres fuerte. Aún así, no me gustaría volver a estar a punto de perderte, como la última vez. Especialmente porque tienes el Kyuubi adentro. Por esa razón, me convertiré en Hokage —aseguró, apoyando su puño suavemente contra su pecho, contra su chaleco verde oscuro de jounin—. Para proteger esta aldea, que es nuestro hogar.

_Nuestro. Nuestro. Nuestro. _Kushina descendió suave y lentamente el acusador dedo. Sus ya no tan redondeadas mejillas arrebolándose nuevamente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan rara? Seguro, era lo que siempre había querido. Que Konoha se convirtiera en su hogar y finalmente lo había hecho, mayoritariamente gracias a Minato también. Así como también sabía que el rubio se había referido a eso. Sin embargo, las palabras de él la habían hecho sentirse rara. Incómoda. Y sofocada una vez más. Algo que odiaba, claramente. Después de todo, odiaba sentirse así alrededor de Minato, especialmente porque odiaba no saber qué hacer con todo eso —¿Proteger...?

Minato sonrió —Si —y alzó la mirada hacia la aldea, desde donde se podían ver las tres cabezas de los Hokage talladas en piedra—, quiero un día ser capaz de proteger a esta aldea. Y a las personas que son importantes para mi. Eso deseo.

La expresión de Kushina se suavizó y, en silencio, contempló el perfil de Minato por un instante. Sus facciones aniñadas y delicadas habían desaparecido considerablemente, dejando paso a un semblante más determinado y varonil. De hecho, Minato había dejado de ser ese niño raro y con aspecto de niña que Kushina había conocido tiempo atrás. Al menos, para ella, lo había hecho. No obstante, no se había percatado, no hasta ese momento al menos, que no solo había dejado de lucir como un niño afeminado, sino que se había convertido en un hombre. En un shinobi, hecho y derecho. Uno del que Kushina se había enamorado, inevitablemente.

—Pero antes quiero convertirme en sensei —sonrió, ampliamente. Mostrando sus blancos dientes y volviéndose a ella—. Quiero ser un gran sensei como Jiraiya-sensei. Y pasar la voluntad de fuego de la que Sandaime nos habló. También, quiero encontrar eso que sensei llama "paz" —apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y se sirvió de éstas para ponerse de pie, sonriendo—. Y estoy seguro que podré hacerlo si tengo a Kushina a mi lado.

El calor y sofoco y el color rojo volvió a inundar cada línea y curva de su ahora ligeramente más femenino rostro. Y ahí estaba otra vez, diciendo esas cosas con esa gran y brillante sonrisa y haciéndola sentirse rara. Lo odiaba, porque su corazón parecía querer golpearse tercamente una y otra vez hasta la muerte contra su caja toráxica (dado que al parecer su corazón era tan terco y cabezotas como ella misma), cada vez que hacía eso. Y, sin embargo, no hacía ni decía nada más, salvo sonreírle de esa forma. Y otra vez, Kushina no sabía qué pensar. Minato la confundía.

Molesta, volvió a señalarlo acusadoramente—¡Eso es algo ambicioso, ¿no crees-ttebane?

Minato parpadeó —¿Eso crees? —voz genuinamente curiosa.

Kushina no supo que decir. Sinceramente, porque no lo creía. De hecho, creía que Minato podía llegar tan lejos como lo deseara, creía y confiaba en él, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. No en voz alta. Y no a él —Creo que hablas mucho —se cruzó de brazos—. No lo creeré hasta que seas Hokage.

El rubio cerró calmamente los ojos, suave sonrisa en los labios —Ya veo. Entonces me convertiré en Hokage, ya lo verás —y los abrió una vez más, dando un paso firme hacia ella. Sus expresivos y afectuosos ojos cerúleos clavados en los azules de Kushina, la cual retrocedió instintivamente, tensándose.

Cuando Minato volvió a dar otro paso hacia ella, sin embargo, Kushina no pudo tolerarlo más y se plantó firmemente en el suelo. Su corazón golpeándose una y otra y otra vez violentamente contra su esternón. Luego, sin más, y sin poder detenerse a sí misma, le dio un fuerte empujón con ambas manos y lo sentó nuevamente en la hierba debido a la fuerza que había usado. Cerrando los ojos y con el rostro enrojecido, exclamó —¡Idiota-dattebane! —y, sin aguardar más, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr. Largo cabello rojo ondeando a su espalda. Hasta que desapareció del campo de entrenamiento por completo.

Minato, sentado en la hierba, con las manos apoyadas en ésta a ambos lados de su cuerpo, parpadeó desconcertado, observando el lugar por el que la pelirroja había desaparecido, otra vez. ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntó.

_No_, definitivamente había cosas que aún ni él mismo entendía de Kushina. Y empezaba a creer que nunca comprendería. No mientras ella continuara haciendo eso cada vez que él intentaba acercarse. No mientras Kushina continuara golpeándolo cada vez que intentaba dar un paso, lo cual sucedía seguido.

Definitivamente, Kushina era confusa. Al menos eso había estado pensando, cuando ella había arribado. Y aún lo hacía.

Si, definitivamente aún lo hacía.

Kushina era confusa.


	2. Idiota

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**2/2**

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, hoy seré breve... Así que, gracias a **Lucia991** y a **uchiha nikky** por agregar mi historia a favorites, espero que hasta el momento la hayan disfrutado y espero que les guste esta otra parte también. Así como espero que el resto la haya disfrutado de igual forma. Desde ya, **muchas gracias a todos**. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Resplandor dorado<strong>

* * *

><p>II<p>

"Idiota"

* * *

><p>Cerrando los ojos, aún acostado boca arriba sobre la hierba con una mano tras la cabeza a modo de almohada y la otra arrojando un kunai al aire y atrapándolo entre sus dedos al caer, suspiró, haciendo girar el cuchillo entre sus dedos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Y aún así, aún entonces, aún muchos años después de esos. Muchas cosas sucedidas en el camino. Aún entonces, con él siendo ya jounin y ella chuunin y aún con el temible Kyuubi adentro de Kushina. Aún con sus 17 años perfectamente cumplidos, había cosas que Minato todavía no comprendía. Cosas de Kushina que continuaban escapando a su completo entendimiento, como su habitual comportamiento.<p>

Concedido, no era como si éste hubiera sido alguna vez claro para él o siquiera remotamente usual, porque no lo era. No, Kushina era hiperactiva y excesivamente entusiasta y quizá algo más mandona y violenta de lo que quizá debería, sin mencionar que tenía la tendencia de ponerse en riesgos una y otra y otra vez saltando a las distintas situaciones sin siquiera analizarlas previamente o siquiera pensar, pero su comportamiento general parecía haberse tornado aún más _raro_ con el tiempo, si es que algo así era remotamente posible. Y, al parecer, lo era. Dado que continuaba estallando con él cada vez que Minato decía algo, mientras que la mayor parte del tiempo ni él mismo sabía qué era lo que la había hecho enfadar en primer lugar. Sin embargo, Kushina se molestaba con él, por una razón u otra, y se marchaba ofendida (si tenía suerte y no le arrojaba algo antes de irse). Y éste patrón seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez. Lo que había sucedido en Ichiraku ramen, una semana atrás, solo era una prueba más de ello.

Como siempre, Minato se había encontrado en el usual campo de entrenamiento que él y Jiraiya-sensei solían ocupar. Dado que el segundo había sido convocado por Sandaime y había debido marcharse tempranamente (quejándose de que no tendría tiempo para realizar investigaciones para sus libros, si debía marcharse en una misión), Minato había debido quedarse solo. Y, aprovechando el tiempo libre, había decidido retomar el experimento que llevaba realizando por varios meses ya. No había avanzado mucho. Y aún no era nada que pudiera ser tomado en consideración, dado que estaba en sus etapas iniciales. Sin embargo, tenía intenciones de convertirlo algún día en un jutsu. Uno que resultara poderoso y que no requiriera sellos que pudiera ralentizar su utilización. Y finalmente tenía intenciones de combinarlo con su chakra elemental, una vez hubiera dominado por completo la forma que tenía en mente. La cual estaba basada en algo que se le había ocurrido durante su último entrenamiento en conjunto con la pelirroja, la última vez que había ayudado a Kushina a entrenar para que pudiera ser capaz de controlar el Kyuubi. Entonces, había pensado que si lograba algo similar, podría convertirse en una técnica sumamente poderosa. Pero estaba resultando más dificultoso de lo que había creído.

Poniendo la palma de su mano derecha hacia arriba y cubriendo ésta con la otra, empezó a hacer movimientos de rotación con la izquierda, haciendo girar rápidamente el chakra en el interior de su palma. Desgraciadamente, ésta rápidamente se dispersó, como usualmente sucedía llegado un momento en que la velocidad rotatoria del chakra superaba su capacidad de contenerla en su mano y la misma rápidamente se dispersaba. Suspirando, preparó la palma derecha hacia arriba una vez más, cubriéndola con la izquierda. En ese momento, sin embargo, el sonido de una rama crujiendo bajo el peso del pie de alguien lo detuvo de continuar. Alzando la mirada, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Kushina, la cual sonreía amplia y alegremente a pesar de tener magulladuras y tierra en el rostro y las rodillas y un tobillo vendado. Minato frunció el entrecejo, observándola con preocupación —¿Te encuentras bien?

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, inflando las mejillas y fingiendo sentirse ofendida —¡¿Eso es todo lo que dices después de haberme marchado por tres semanas en una misión A-dattebane?

—Ah... Lo siento... Es solo que... —volvió a examinar a la pelirroja, preocupado—. ¿Estás herida?

—No. Ya sabes que sano rápido —sonrió. El Kyuubi se encargaba de cerrar sus heridas rápidamente, por lo que a aquellas alturas ya no sentía dolor. De hecho, seguramente ni siquiera las tendría ya. Pero, como siempre, Minato estaba exagerando.

—Quizá debas ir al hospital. Podrías...

Pero la pelirroja solo caminó hasta el rubio, lo tomó del frente del chaleco y comenzó a caminar arrastrándolo consigo, Minato trastabillando aquí y allá pero recomponiéndose rápidamente para seguirle el paso —E-Espera Kushina, ¿qué haces?

—Quiero ramen-dattebane. Y estás aburriéndome —declaró, continuando su camino hacia Ichiraku aún agarrando a Minato del chaleco y llevándoselo consigo.

Minato, sin objetar más, continuó dejándose arrastrar, trastabillando y tropezando aquí y allá pero manteniéndose en pie mientras la pelirroja lo obligaba a ir con ella. En silencio, la observó. Kushina tenía razón. De hecho, no había ninguna herida bajo el barro y seguramente no habría herida bajo las vendas en el tobillo tampoco. Sin embargo, Minato estaba seguro de que no le mataría, por una vez, hacerle caso e ir al hospital para que Tsunade-sensei la revisara. Ya que, evidentemente, comer ramen no era una prioridad. No para él, al menos. Pero sabía que Kushina siempre regresaba de las misiones hambrienta, exhausta y antojada de ramen y cuando se encontraba de esa forma no había quién la persuadiera. No hasta que hubiera saciado su apetito y su antojo con seguramente más de siete u ocho tazones humeantes de ramen. Y ciertamente Minato no sería quien intentara llevarle la contra. Después de todo, Kushina podía ser considerablemente cabezotas, cuando lo deseaba. Y seguramente desearía marcharse a entrenar, luego, obviando la entrega del informe de la misión y el paso obligatorio por el hospital para chequear su estado físico. De hecho, Kushina solo pensaba en entrenar duro y arduamente, cuando no estaba en misiones o comiendo ramen.

Apartando la cortina de Ichiraku, la pelirroja entró con Minato aún sujetado y pisándole los talones. Una vez adentro, lo soltó y ocupó uno de los taburetes. Alzando su mano entusiastamente y exclamando —Un miso ramen, viejo —a pesar de que Teuchi-san, el dueño del lugar, no era viejo en absoluto.

—¡Ah, Kushina! —sonrió el hombre—. Sale enseguida.

Inclinando la cabeza cortésmente, en contraste con los bruscos y torpes modales de la kunoichi, Minato hizo su pedido con calma —Un shoyu ramen, por favor.

—Por supuesto. Para mis dos mejores clientes —tras unos minutos, el hombre depositó ambos tazones en la barra delante de los dos.

Cuando esto ocurrió, Minato no se sorprendió de ver a Kushina rápidamente quebrar sus palillos, chocar sus palmas, exclamar "Itadakimasu" y, sin perder más tiempo, hundir éstos en el ramen. Era una costumbre realmente. Minato quebró los suyos con más suavidad y espiró, llevando unos pocos fideos a su boca. Ojos cerrados, voz calma —¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

Kushina, que estaba en aquel momento atiborrándose de fideos la boca, se detuvo en seco y tragó, mirada clavada al frente —Me enfadé-dattebane.

Minato asintió, comprendiendo. El Kyuubi se le había salido de control, otra vez. Y el que el temperamento de Kushina fuera tan explosivo no ayudaba. Tanto ella como él lo sabían. Por esa razón el Hokage estaba insistiendo para que Kushina aprendiera la técnica de cadenas de chakra proveniente del clan Uzumaki. Sin embargo, estaba resultando más arduo y difícil de lo que la Jinchuuriki había pensado y Minato sabía perfectamente que Kushina temía perder el control un día y dañar a las personas de Konoha que finalmente habían logrado a aceptarla. Dañar a las personas que ahora consideraba su _hogar_, como tanto había deseado. Después de todo, finalmente tenía amigos, lazos, que la habían sacado de la soledad y ahora podía decir orgullosa y alegremente que Konoha era su hogar. Por ende, quería protegerlo (como todos), inclusive de ella misma.

—Yo... —susurró, apretando las manos en puño. Se había esforzado mucho. En verdad lo había hecho. Entrenado día y noche, la mayor parte del tiempo con ayuda de Minato también. Pero no podía terminar de controlar al Kyuubi y siempre terminaba perdiendo el temperamento en alguna misión y dependiendo del chakra de éste para derrotar a alguien. Entonces perdía el control, y terminaba rompiendo y destruyendo todo a su paso. Y no quería pensar qué pasaría si un día no fuera capaz de volver a la normalidad. ¿Qué sucedería si un día perdía el control cerca de Minato y lo dañaba? No, la idea le parecía intolerable.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Minato. Y Kushina solo alzó sus ojos a él, sorprendida. Viendo esa gran y amplia y sincera sonrisa que tanto había aprendido a amar en el rostro de él—, yo te ayudaré a controlar al Kyuubi, si algo pasara. Lo prometo. Y yo nunca retiro mis palabras —añadió, parafraseándola. Sin dejar de sonreír sencilla y genuinamente.

Kushina sintió su rostro empezar a arder, no podía evitarlo, no cuando Minato le sonreía como lo había hecho _aquella_ noche, cuando la había salvado, cuando le había dicho que pensaba que su cabello era hermoso. Cuando le había dicho que no podía perderla. Y aún entonces, todos esos años después, Kushina continuaba sintiéndose incómoda cada vez que le sonreía de esa forma. Lo odiaba, y siempre terminaba haciendo alguna tontería para aplacar su bochorno, como golpearlo, empujarlo o arrojarle un tazón de ramen por la cabeza. No podía evitarlo tampoco. Kushina no era ni nunca había sido buena con esa clase de cosas –no, siempre había sido del tipo de actuar antes de pensar- y siempre terminaba avergonzándose a sí misma con sus reacciones. Pero Minato no parecía quejarse. Así como tampoco parecía manifestar nada más que lo que le había dicho aquella vez (_no puedo perderte_) y por ende Kushina no sabía qué pensar. Si debía ser sincera, se había arrancado ya demasiado cabello intentando comprenderlo. Y temía que Minato empezara a notarlo (ya que siempre había observado mucho su cabellera) pronto.

Se tensó cuando la mano de él tomó cuidadosamente un mechón rojo, examinándolo, deslizando sus dedos por la extensión de éste y por entre las hebras que componían al mismo —¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello? —inquirió, con curiosidad, notando que parecía algo cortado y dañado en las puntas. Era una pena realmente, había pensado, porque Minato creía que su cabello era hermoso y más aún ahora que lo había dejado crecer todavía más. Sin embargo, parecía que algo o alguien había intentado arrancárselo.

Kushina se lo arrebató de un tirón de la mano, completamente roja y molesta —¡Nada-ttebane! Me lo enganché en una rama en la misión —mintió. Y luego, rápidamente, comenzó a sorber el resto de su ramen, ocultando su rostro de los ojos azules de Minato.

El rubio iba a decir algo cuando una voz femenina lo detuvo de continuar —Minato-kun —la vena en la sien izquierda de Kushina empezó a palpitar. Sus dedos aferrándose fuertemente a los bordes del tazón, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Esto, evidentemente, Minato no lo notó.

—Hanako-san —la saludó Minato, sonriendo amablemente. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó en su asiento cuando Kushina golpeó súbitamente su bol vacío de ramen contra el mostrador con toda su fuerza.

Hanako, que hasta el momento solo había tenido ojos para el rubio, se percató entonces de la presencia de la pelirroja —A-Ah... K-Kushina-san... —sonrió, nerviosa. Sintiendo el aura oscura que emanaba de Kushina, como si se tratara del propio Kyuubi. Por ende, decidió marcharse y volver a acercarse a Minato cuando no estuviera acompañado de la Jinchuuriki. Después de todo, permanecer allí, entonces, era una misión suicida y Hanako no tenía deseos de morir joven, no si quería algún día hacer que Minato le prestara atención a ella. Kushina daba miedo—. A-Ah, nada. Recordé que Hokage-sama me estaba esperando. ¡Adiós! Minato-kun, K-Kushina-san...

Minato parpadeó desconcertado, perplejo por la súbita marcha de la muchacha que claramente había parecido que tenía algo para decirle, previo a su partida. Sin embargo, el rubio había notado que eso sucedía relativamente seguido. No lo entendía, no realmente. Volviéndose al mostrador de Ichiraku, notó, al voltear la cabeza hacia Kushina, que ésta ya no se encontraba sobre el taburete sentada sino que había descendido de un saltito con expresión de enfado —¿A dónde vas?

Kushina cerró los ojos, molesta —Me voy a entrenar —haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

—Pero aún no hemos terminado de... —comenzó, viendo sus gestos con nerviosismo, temiendo que volviera a arrojarle un tazón de ramen a la cabeza como la última vez, pero la pelirroja solo lo interrumpió, sin arrojarle nada ésta vez, afortunadamente.

—¡Dije que me voy a entrenar-dattebane! —gritó, y se marchó, pisando fuerte. Manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Cabello carmesí latigueando tras de sí.

Minato suspiró, resignado. No comprendiendo qué había sucedido ésta vez tampoco. Nunca lo hacía, realmente. Así que no era nada nuevo. Por lo que simplemente giró en el taburete, volviéndose al mostrador, solo para notar (sin sorpresa, tampoco) que Kushina no había pagado su ramen. Suspiró por segunda vez, sacando su monedero en forma de sapo y viendo lo poco que quedaba en el interior de éste. A éste paso, Kushina lo dejaría seco. Después de todo, todo el dinero de sus misiones terminaba siendo gastado en Ichiraku (todas y cada una de las veces por ella) y la mayor parte del tiempo el ramen terminaba en su cabeza, de todas formas...

Permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, volvió a arrojar el kunai hacia arriba y a atraparlo entre sus dedos al caer. Preguntándose, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, dónde estaría Jiraiya-sensei, ya que llevaba media hora de retraso. No que le sorprendiera, dado que Jiraiya-sensei tendía a llegar tarde, y no que le molestara esperar tampoco. Después de todo, Minato, a diferencia de Kushina, era una persona paciente. Y, además, no estaba demasiado concentrado en su entrenamiento tampoco. No cuando llevaba tanto tiempo intentando descifrar qué era lo que sucedía con Kushina que la tenía más irascible que de costumbre. Al menos hacia su persona. Bufando, volvió a arrojar el kunai hacia arriba, esperando con los dedos listos para atraparlo. Solo que éste nunca cayó. Abriendo los ojos, se sorprendió de ver a Kushina con el kunai en una de sus manos, mano libre en la cadera, y una amplia sonrisa alegre en los labios. Su largo y rojo cabello cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro y por encima del de él, pero sin tocarlo. Kushina, se percató Minato entonces, olía a picante y canela. Algo que, decidió, le agradaba. Después de todo, parecía apropiado. _Si, apropiado._

Sus ojos azules se abrieron ligeramente al verla acuclillarse a su lado e inclinarse aún más sobre él. Cerca, _muy cerca_, notó Minato. Sintiendo una fría gota de sudor cayendo por el costado de su rostro. Su largo cabello rojo ahora cayendo a ambos lados del rostro del rubio y terminando entre la hierba, haciendo que el olor a picante y canela se mezclara con el de ésta y terminaran aturdiéndolo. Como Kushina, su olor estaba en todas partes, en todos lados, gritando su existencia a todo pulmón. Tal y como había hecho ella aquel primera día, en la academia. _Yo.. ¡Me convertiré en la primera mujer Hokage de ésta aldea! _—¡K-Kushina! —exclamó, súbitamente incómodo por la proximidad, sentándose de golpe. Pero la pelirroja no parecía notar esto. Y, si lo hizo, no lo manifestó.

Kushina frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo-dattebane? —apoyando su mano en la frente del rubio—. Quizá debas ir a ver a Tsunade-sensei.

Torciendo el gesto en una mueca, desvió el rostro a un lado y se quitó con suavidad la mano de Kushina de su frente —No estoy enfermo —voz baja, calma.

Kushina, inflando las mejillas, se dejó caer en la hierba, sentada, y se cruzó de brazos. Su largo cabello –cada vez más largo, notó Minato, absteniéndose de sonreír-, cayendo por su espalda y enrollándose delicadamente en la hierba —¿Sabes? Así no llegarás nunca a Hokage, si dejas que te sorprendan con la guardia baja de esa forma.

Minato se abstuvo de decir que, de una forma u otra, ella siempre lo sorprendía con la guardia baja. Ya fuera por su errático e impetuoso comportamiento y la forma en que éste cambiaba tan rápida y espontáneamente –como una flama que ondea y crece y mengúa con el viento-, o simplemente con su mera presencia. Kushina lo desconcertaba. Y, lo peor, era que le agradaba eso de ella. Kushina le agradaba.

Sonrió, cerrando los ojos —Entonces tendré que esforzarme más. O mi rival para ser Hokage se me adelantará —tono de voz suave y calmo, como era propio de él.

Kushina desvió la mirada a un lado, brazos aún cruzados, curvando los labios hacia abajo —¡Ya no me importa ser Hokage-dattebane!

Minato parpadeó, desconcertado. Después de todo, la pelirroja le había asegurado una y otra vez que un enclenque como él no le ganaría. No, señor. Y que ella se convertiría en Hokage antes que él —¿No?

—No. ¡Así que más te vale que lo logres-ttebane! —exclamó, sonriendo—. O de lo contrario te buscaré y patearé tu trasero.

De eso, pensó el rubio, no le cabía la menor duda. Kushina golpeaba fuerte, desde la academia lo había comprobado. Y, más aún, nunca faltaba a sus palabras. Ella misma lo aseguraba. Así que si decía que lo golpearía, si fallaba, entonces lo haría. No que Minato pensara fallar. No quería fallar, no a ella, de todas las personas. Así que simplemente sonrió, asintiendo —Si. Me esforzaré. Porque sé que Kushina siempre cumple sus promesas.

—¡Claro que si, puedes apostarlo-dattebane!

Además, tenía un objetivo más como Hokage. Después de todo, había sido obligación del Primero proteger a Mito-sama, la primer Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Y, si él se convertía en Hokage, entonces podría protegerla a ella también. Y mejor. Podría asegurarse personalmente de que nadie más intentara raptarla o quitarla de la aldea —Si. Prometo que me convertiré en Hokage. Y te protegeré a ti y a toda la aldea —algo que claramente no consentiría.

Los ojos azules de Kushina se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro enrojeció violentamente una vez más, prácticamente igualando el rojo vibrante de su largo cabello carmesí. Bruscamente y, abochornada, se puso de pie. Señalándolo con su dedo índice —¡Yo no necesito que me protejas-ttebane!

Sabía que, por una razón u otra, había apretado otra vez el botón que la hacía enfadarse con él. Sin embargo, no le importaba. Estaba siendo sincero, de todas formas. Y quería serlo mientras ella le diera la oportunidad. Mientras ella no lo golpeara y se marchara molesta de su lado —Lo sé. Porque eres fuerte. Aún así, no me gustaría volver a estar a punto de perderte, como la última vez. Especialmente porque tienes el Kyuubi adentro. Por esa razón, me convertiré en Hokage —aseguró, apoyando su puño suavemente contra su pecho, contra su chaleco verde oscuro de jounin—. Para proteger esta aldea, que es nuestro hogar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la vio descender su acusador y firme dedo, desconcertada —¿Proteger...?

Minato sonrió —Si —y alzó la mirada hacia la aldea, desde donde se podían ver las tres cabezas de los Hokage talladas en piedra—, quiero un día ser capaz de proteger a esta aldea. Y a las personas que son importantes para mi —_como Kushina_, pensó—. Eso deseo.

—Pero antes quiero convertirme en sensei —sonrió, ampliamente, volviendo una vez más la vista a ella. Mostrando sus blancos dientes—. Quiero ser un gran sensei como Jiraiya-sensei. Y pasar la voluntad de fuego de la que Sandaime nos habló. También, quiero encontrar eso que sensei llama "paz" —apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y se sirvió de éstas para ponerse de pie, sonriendo. Sabiendo de antemano que su última declaración era quizá hablar demasiado—. Y estoy seguro de que podré hacerlo si tengo a Kushina a mi lado.

Como supuso; si antes no había presionado hasta el fondo el botón que hacía que Kushina se enfadara con él, ahora lo había hecho. Dado que súbitamente volvió a señalarlo acusadoramente con su dedo índice, molesta —¡Eso es algo ambicioso, ¿no crees-ttebane?

Minato parpadeó —¿Eso crees? —voz genuinamente curiosa. Aunque más sorprendido de que ella no lo hubiera golpeado ya a aquellas alturas que por otra cosa.

—Creo que hablas mucho —se cruzó de brazos—. No lo creeré hasta que seas Hokage.

El rubio cerró calmamente los ojos, suave sonrisa en los labios —Ya veo. Entonces me convertiré en Hokage, ya lo verás —y los abrió una vez más, dando un paso firme hacia ella. Sus expresivos y afectuosos ojos cerúleos clavados en los azules de Kushina, la cual retrocedió instintivamente, tensándose.

Kushina, cerrando los ojos y con el rostro enrojecido, exclamó —¡Idiota-dattebane! —y, sin aguardar más, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr. Largo cabello rojo ondeando a su espalda. Hasta que desapareció del campo de entrenamiento por completo.

Minato, sentado en la hierba, con las manos apoyadas en ésta a ambos lados de su cuerpo, parpadeó desconcertado, observando el lugar por el que la pelirroja había desaparecido, otra vez. ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntó.

Una sonora carcajada lo sacó de su actual estado de confusión —¡Ja, ja, ja! —allí, a unos metros de distancia, de pie, se encontraba Jiraiya desternillándose con ambas manos en la cadera y la cabeza tirada hacia atrás.

Minato, poniéndose de pie, observó al hombre sorprendido. Para luego fruncir el entrecejo —Sensei.

El sannin simplemente caminó hasta él y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciendo que el rubio cayera de rostro al suelo una vez más —¡Ese es mi aprendiz!

Minato, frotándose la frente, se puso de pie nuevamente —Ah... Sensei... Me temo que no entiendo.

—Ya veo. Eso es parte de la primavera de la vida —exclamó, sonriendo y dando una tercera palmada en la espalda de su discípulo, la cual ésta vez toleró sin caer de rostro a la tierra.

El rubio volvió a observar a su sensei desconcertado —¿Primavera...? —a veces, solo a veces, su sensei era raro...

—¿Qué te parece un descanso? —inquirió, dejándose caer en la hierba y removiendo una paleta helada color celeste con dos palillos de madera, la cual partió y entregó media a su discípulo.

Minato, absteniéndose de señalar que ni siquiera habían entrenado como para descansar, se sentó también en el suelo junto a Jiraiya. Dando una probada a la paleta, suspiró, alzando la vista al cielo —Jiraiya-sensei, tu entiendes a las mujeres, ¿verdad?

—Ja, ja, ja. Por supuesto —alardeó, sabiendo que eso no era necesariamente cierto. Después de todo, Tsunade vivía rechazándolo. Y su suerte no era demasiado mejor con el resto de la población femenina. No obstante, eso no significaba que no supiera de mujeres—. Soy reconocido como un gran experto alrededor de todo el mundo ninja —observó a su discípulo con curiosidad—. ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con esa habladora, bribona pelirroja?

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, paleta helada en una de las manos, y cerró los ojos, espirando resignado —Kushina está enfadada conmigo otra vez... —frunció el entrecejo— Y no sé que he hecho mal.

—¡¿Eeehhh? —Jiraiya observó al joven jounin con incredulidad. ¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio?. Cielos, realmente estaba orgulloso de su discípulo. Minato era un genio, después de todo, de la clase que aparece uno por generación y que seguramente no volvería a aparecer, no otro como él. Uno que había aprendido la técnica de invocación rápidamente y que también estaba desarrollando ya una nueva técnica, a sus escasos 17 años. El chico tenía potencial, decididamente. Y, por encima de todo, Jiraiya creía fervientemente que era el discípulo que la profecía de Ojiji-sama había augurado que tendría. Sin embargo, en otras cuestiones, tenía que acordar con esa bribona y alborotada pelirroja que tanto aturdía a su discípulo. En algunas cuestiones; Namikaze Minato era un idiota (uno en nada parecido a su sensei, además). Ésta, siendo una de ésas.

Minato negó con la cabeza, aún cruzado de brazos —Simplemente dije algo y se enfadó y se marchó, como la última vez también. Últimamente hace eso más seguido de lo usual...

Jiraiya sonrió y comenzó a reír —¡Ja, ja, ja! El corazón de las mujeres es cambiante, como una flama. Solo haz esto... —susurró, cubriéndose la boca y terminando la frase al oído de su discípulo— y te aseguro que funcionará.

Minato se sentó erguido, rígido y tragó saliva. Una pequeña gota fría de sudor corriendo por el lado de su ligeramente sonrosado rostro. Cuando terminó de procesar las palabras de su sensei, dejó caer la cabeza, rendido. Jiraiya-sensei no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿cierto? Concedido, no era que él mismo no lo hubiera pensado. Pero de pensarlo a hacerlo había un trecho demasiado largo (y un puñetazo en el rostro de por medio)... —Si hago eso, Kushina seguramente me golpeará...

El sannin rió más sonoramente, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y luego recomponiéndose con una sonrisa para decir —El deber de un hombre es ser fuerte. El rechazo hace más fuerte a un hombre. En otras palabras, no puedes llamarte a ti mismo un hombre verdadero a menos que puedas reírte de algo así.

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron ligeramente. Y, comprendiendo, golpeó su puño derecho sobre su palma izquierda —Creo que entiendo sensei. Es por eso que eres tan fuerte, ¿verdad? Porque Tsunade-sensei se la pasa golpeándote y rechazándote.

Jiraiya dejó caer su cabeza, amor propio por el suelo —A-Ah... Creo... que podría decirse que es algo así... —evidentemente no era esa la interpretación que había querido que su discípulo realizara. Aunque, si lo veía de esa manera, no le sorprendía que Minato lo hubiera deducido de esa forma. Después de todo, Minato era inteligente. Y, por otro lado, dicha interpretación no era necesariamente una mentira tampoco. Tsunade si lo había rechazado en más de una ocasión. De hecho, no creía poder contarlas ya. No a aquellas alturas.

Minato, apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas, se puso de pie y se irguió —¡De acuerdo! —exclamó, con determinación, golpeando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda—. Iré ahora mismo a buscar a Kushina.

—¿Eh? E-Espera... No c-creo...

Pero el rubio solo le sonrió, ojos cerrados, blancos dientes descubiertos, y dijo —Gracias, sensei —genuinamente agradecido. Y luego, sin más, desapareció dejando atrás solo una pequeña nube de humo.

Jiraiya espiró. Mirando el espacio por el que Minato había desaparecido y rogando tener un discípulo al día siguiente —Cielos... Ese idiota... —después de todo, necesitaría uno para cumplir la profecía. Y sinceramente no sabría por dónde empezar si tuviera que buscar un discípulo nuevo. Quizá se fuera otra vez de viaje...

Cuando Minato reapareció, se encontraba ya de regreso en el centro de la aldea. Con calma, comenzó a caminar mirando a ambos lados en busca de la pelirroja. ¿Dónde podía estar? Después de todo, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se había marchado enfadada tras haberlo empujado y llamado "idiota". Además, Kushina no había mencionado tener ninguna misión, por lo que dudaba que se hubiera marchado de la aldea en una. Y especialmente tan prontamente. No, decidió, debía estar por algún lado. Deduciendo lo obvio, se encaminó a Ichiraku ramen. Al fin y al cabo, era el lugar más probable en el que encontrar a Kushina. Eso era, después de los campos de entrenamiento y su desastroso apartamento que lucía aún más caótico que el mismo Monte Myoboku. Con potes vacíos de ramen instantáneo, ropa usada y leche vencida esparcida por todo el suelo. La última vez, inclusive, Minato había pisado descalzo una cucaracha. Kushina había gritado que era asqueroso y roto la pared de un puñetazo intentando matar a la otra cucaracha que había salido cuando él había pisado la primera. Concluyendo en un gran hoyo en la pared y revoque caído en el suelo, sobre la ropa sucia y los potes de ramen instantáneo.

Comprobando que estaba en lo cierto, se detuvo a unos metros de Ichiraku, con una calma sonrisa. Kushina estaba, como era usual de su persona, atiborrándose de ramen y, por lo que podía ver por la montaña de tazones vacíos apilados a su lado, llevaba bastante tiempo en ello. De hecho, notó Minato tensándose, parecía engullir con bastante enfado. Suspiró. _Parece que aún está molesta... _Aún así, aquello no lo detendría. Había ido hasta allí con una misión, siguiendo las palabras de Jiraiya-sensei y no se rendiría. No, se rehusaba a rendirse. Así que, tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, dio un paso hacia Ichiraku, solo para ser detenido por una voz femenina familiar —Minato-kun.

Deteniendo su avance, se volteó a la recién llegada. Sonrisa amable y calma en los labios —Ah, Hanako-san. Hola.

La muchacha se detuvo frente a él, manos en la espalda y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas —Hola, Minato-kun —sin embargo, miró por encima de su hombro con curiosidad (y cierto miedo) para asegurarse de que no estuviera con el Habanero al rojo vivo. Si había algo que Hanako no quería era morir en manos del Habanero por solo haberse acercado a hablar con Minato-kun. Kushina no parecía tomarse bien el que las personas se acercaran a Minato. Especialmente las del sexo femenino—. Umm... Me estaba preguntando si... —su mente se puso en blanco. Después de todo, no había pensado qué decirle. Simplemente se había acercado a él viendo que estaba solo. Por ende, improvisó— si no tenías un kunai para prestarme... El mío se rompió entrenando y... —_qué patético,_ pensó Hanako, que eso fuera lo primero que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Aún así, Minato no pareció sospechar en absoluto de nada. En su lugar, asintió igual de amablemente que siempre y, con la misma sonrisa genuina, removió un kunai de su estuche y se lo entregó —Aquí tienes.

—G-Gracias...

Kushina, que había observado todo el intercambio desde la distancia, infló las mejillas, frunciendo también el entrecejo. Ahí estaba otra vez. Actuando ingenuamente como si no supiera nada, amablemente, con todos y todas, especialmente _todas_. Sonriendo esa estúpida sonrisa brillante y cordial, que Kushina simultáneamente amaba y odiaba. Y después iba y decía todas esas estupideces de querer protegerla a ella y ayudarla a controlar el Kyuubi y querer que lo ayudara a convertirse en Hokage como si significaran algo. Pero, dedujo, claramente no lo hacían o de lo contrario no actuaría exactamente igual con ella que con el resto. No, para Minato, Kushina no era especial. _No quería perderte. _Si, claro.

—¡Me voy-ttebane! —exclamó molesta, bajándose del taburete.

—Oy, Kushina —dijo Teuchi—. Aún no pagaste...

La pelirroja dio vuelta bruscamente el rostro, haciendo latiguear su largo cabello rojo a sus espaldas, y exclamó —¡Minato pagará-dattebane! —simplemente marchándose de allí. Se lo merecía, después de todo. Así que se marchó y lo dejó con la cuenta de los tazones de ramen que había comido.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, masculló—. ¡Minato idiota-ttebane! ¿Quién se cree? Ya verá...

Sin embargo, se detuvo y suspiró, pateando una roca sin demasiada fuerza y viéndola girar un metro más adelante. ¿A quién quería engañar? Seguro, Minato había dicho que le gustaba su cabello y que no quería perderla. Sin embargo, eso era todo lo que había obtenido desde entonces, cuatro años después. Y desde entonces ambos habían crecido. Lo cual, aparentemente, había hecho a Minato popular entre las mujeres de la aldea. Y a ella... la misma de siempre. Con su cabello duro y rojo y su comportamiento impulsivo y explosivo y su torpeza natural. Hanako, como las demás kunoichi de la aldea que estaban interesadas en Minato, era delicada y agradable y de carácter gentil con un cabello largo y brillante y delicado para acompañar su personalidad. Ella, en cambio, era algo áspera en los bordes y, para empeorar su situación, continuaba golpeando (o arrojándole objetos varios) a Minato cada vez que se sentía abochornada o confundida o cada vez que él se paraba demasiado cerca de ella. La última vez lo había empujado tan fuerte que había debido ir al hospital inclusive. Suspiró por segunda vez, resignada, dejándose caer sobre la hierba. Si... ¿a quién quería engañar?

Frustrada, miró su largo cabello enroscarse sobre la hierba. Se lo había dejado crecer, e inclusive le había prestado atención, atención que de costumbre no le prestaba a su feo cabello duro y rojo. Y todo porque el enclenque rubio con el que había ido a la academia y que la había salvado, cuatro años atrás, había dicho que creía que era hermoso. Era una razón tonta, Kushina sabía, y jamás lo admitiría. No en voz alta, al menos. Pero era cierto. Y ahora, viéndolo, le daba enormes deseos de volver a hacer lo que había intentado en la academia todos esos años atrás, cortárselo. Tomar uno de sus kunai y simplemente seccionárselo desde la nuca. O, al menos, dejarlo un poco más corto. Qué importaba, de todas formas. Minato no le prestaba más atención que a Hanako-san o a Tsume-san o a cualquiera de todas las kunoichi que pululaban a su alrededor. Por lo que a él respectaba, ella seguramente era una más de todas ellas. Y Kushina no necesitaba su cabello tan largo.

Abriendo su estuche sujeto al muslo y removiendo un kunai, lo observó un instante, viendo su reflejo y su cabello rojo devuelto en la imagen que el metal reflejaba. Su rostro no era ya redondo, como un tomate, sino más estilizado y alargado. Y aún así, parecía la misma de siempre. La misma Tomate de cabello feo en la que nadie se fijaría por más de un segundo o solo para burlarse de su cabello. Nadie se burlaba ya, por supuesto. Y nadie la consideraba forastera. Aún así, no era suficiente. No, Kushina quería que Minato la reconociera, de todas las personas. De hecho, era la única persona que quería que la reconociera, más que nadie_. Sin embargo, hay una manera de encontrar la felicidad, incluso si debes vivir como un Jinchuuriki. Primero, debemos llenar el recipiente de amor._ Y quizá le prestaría un poquito más de atención si se cortaba el cabello que él tanto había elogiado.

Bufando, tomó su largo cabello y lo levantó, tirante, descubriendo su pálida nuca. Luego, sin más, colocó el filo del kunai bajo los largos mechones, a la altura de la nuca, tal y como había hecho todos esos años atrás. Ésta vez, sin embargo, sí titubeó. Su mano vaciló un instante y no fue capaz de mover el filo del cuchillo por sus cabellos para cercenarlos. Suspirando, cerró los ojos.

Una voz calma y suave, la misma de aquella vez, solo que más adulta y masculina, la detuvo de realizar el corte que la libraría de toda aquella mata de pelo —No hagas eso, por favor.

Tensándose, Kushina apretó aún más sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura del kunai hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. ¿Acaso la había seguido? Pero, ¿cuándo? Se preguntó. Seguro, Minato era sumamente rápido y sigiloso, aún más que la media de los ninjas de la aldea. Sin embargo, ella no era ya ninguna estudiante de academia, así como no era meramente una genin tampoco. Soltando su cabello, se volteó a enfrentarlo, molesta.

—¡¿Qué te importa-ttebane? ¡Mi cabello no es bonito como el de Mikoto o el de Hanako-san!

Esto tomó ligeramente desprevenido al rubio —¿Por qué dices eso? Tu cabello es hermoso. Aún más que el de Mikoto-san o Hanako-san —su voz genuina y calma, como siempre. Su semblante, en cambio, permanecía serio. Sin rastro de la sonrisa amable o de que estuviera bromeando.

Kushina se cruzó de brazos, quizá algo infantilmente, y le dio vuelta el rostro, haciendo ondear su cabello —¡Eso dices ahora-ttebane!

Minato sonrió suavemente y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella. Con suavidad y caución, tomó un mechón rojo y deslizó sus dedos por éste, admirándolo —Es lo que creo —aseguró.

El rostro de Kushina empezó a arder. Minato estaba cerca, _muy_ cerca, notó —¡¿Q-Qué haces-dattebane? —exclamó, arrebatándole el mechón de las manos, curvando los labios hacia abajo.

Pero él solo volvió a sonreír una vez más, tal y como había hecho aquella vez, cuando la había salvado, haciendo que el corazón de Kushina se salteara otro latido. Su rostro aún completamente enrojecido. Cuando Minato puso ambas manos en sus hombros, sin embargo, su corazón pareció querer romper sus costillas y abandonar su pecho y su rostro pareció súbitamente en llamas —¿Qué...? —pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar y mandarlo de un golpe al otro lado del terreno, Minato inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Suave, muy suave y tentativamente. Hasta hacer una ligera pero firme presión contra éstos y retirar los suyos con ahora una aún más brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Dientes descubiertos y todos. Tanto que el solo verla parecía cegar. _Quizá Jiraiya-sensei tenía razón..._ Pensó entonces, aliviado, viéndola inmóvil y pasmada y con un delicado tono sonrosado en sus usualmente pálidas mejillas. Quizá Kushina no lo golpeara, después de todo.

No obstante, el alivio no duró demasiado —¡¿Kyaaaa? ¡¿Qué haces-dattebane? —cuando finalmente reaccionó, cerró fuertemente los ojos avergonzada y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Minato volara unos metros hacia atrás y cayera sobre sus espaldas.

Aún así y, para sorpresa de Minato, la pelirroja no se detuvo allí, como usualmente haría, sino que se abalanzó sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas encima suyo, y comenzó a golpearle con ambos puños el pecho, ocultando su rostro avergonzado detrás de la larga cortina de cabello carmesí.

—¡Idiota-dattebane! —Minato la observó en silencio golpearlo una y otra y otra vez, sin decir nada, hasta que algo cálido cayó sobre su pecho—. ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto-ttebane? —una lágrima—. ¡Eres un tonto! —otra, y entonces Kushina empezó a temblar ligeramente, intentando contener los pequeños sollozos—. Tonto... ttebane... —finalmente, en un desesperado intento de disimular, apoyó su frente, aún encorvada sobre él y a horcajadas, y masculló algo casi incomprensible que Minato creyó oír nuevamente similar a "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?".

Sonriendo con suavidad y apoyando su palma sobre la coronilla de ella, susurró —Lamento haber tardado tanto.

A lo que Kushina alzó la mirada, lo observó, con sus grandes y expresivos azules ojos cristalinos por las cálidas lágrimas no derramadas y se dejó caer sobre él una vez más. _Desde entonces, empecé a amar a mi cabello. Y, por encima de todo... me enamoré de Minato._ Ésta vez, besándolo ella a él. Minato sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Después de todo, pensó, Jiraiya-sensei había tenido razón. _Si_. La había tenido. Y quizá, si algún día, algún día lejano él y Kushina tenían un hijo. Quizá, solo quizá, haría a Jiraiya padrino de éste.

_Si... Quizá... Solo quizá... Lo haría..._

Eso era, si Kushina no lo mataba antes de eso.


End file.
